The Unnamed: Claiming
by Electric Light Shadow Boxer
Summary: A missing scene from So Far Unnamed. Their first time.


TITLE: The Unnamed: Claiming

AUTHOR: Electric Light Shadowboxer

RATING: NC17

CATEGORY: Slash

PAIRING: Nate/Eliot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor am I associated with Leverage. No copyright infringement intended. This little piece of insanity was written for fun, not profit. I make no money. Literally.

SUMMARY: A missing piece from So Far Unnamed. Their first time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story depicts grown adult males in a consensual, loving, relationship. If that bothers you, don't read.

Nate shook his head and Eliot went back to kissing his way down Nathan's chest and stomach. Nathan lay there, heart thudding in his chest. He didn't want Eliot to stop, it felt amazing. It had been so long since he'd felt this close to someone. He didn't want to analyze what was happening but his mind was screaming at him that this was Eliot and he needed to think this through. Just then Eliot unzipped his pants and grabbed his already swollen cock and all thought flew out the window.

Eliot smiled as Nathan's eyes closed and the breath hissed between his teeth. He moved his hand over the silken skin, thumb playing over the head.

Nathan's bare chest rose and fell as he panted. It'd been so long since anyone but him had touched him. He bucked up into the hand wrapped around him, jerking him.

Eliot bent forward and started on Nathan's neck, nibbling and biting. He ran his tongue over the man's adam's apple, laying the gentlest of kisses there.

He licked his way down Nathan's chest, stopping at each nipple to suckle and bite. He bit down on the left nipple rather hard, drawing a cry from the man beneath him. He blew a soothing breath over the hard tip and lapped at the teeth marks he'd left behind.

Nate swallowed and watched as Eliot used his tongue to soothe the redness away from his skin. "I didn't realize you had an oral fetish."

Eliot grinned up at him. Nate hadn't seen anything yet. He reached up and laid a quick kiss on Nate's mouth before releasing and going straight for his cock. He started licking the top, using his tongue to get at the sensitive skin just behind the head.

Nathan made a keening noise, bucking his hips up, trying to get the man to take him.

Eliot chuckled low in his throat. He'd never pegged Nate for a screamer. But if this was any indication, Nate was going to be a noisy one. He closed his mouth over the head, tongue working back and forth, catching Nathan's precum.

His cheeks hollowed as he sucked before bobbing down, taking more of Nathan's length into his mouth. Eliot worked slowly. It had been a while since he'd done this and he needed to get his throat muscles to loosen up. When Nathan tried to push further in he grabbed the man's hips and held him in place.

Nathan stared at the ceiling. He could feel Eliot's stubbled cheek against him when he lapped at the base. It was different, but he decided that it wasn't bad. When Eliot went back down on him, all the way, throat rubbing against him, his eyes rolled back and he gasped. No. Not bad at all.

Eliot went down, feeling his throat open to accept the extra flesh. The man beneath him was writhing, fighting to push further into the moist heat of his mouth, but he wanted more. He wanted Nate so crazy he wouldn't be able to lie still.

He pulled off of Nathan and inserted a finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet.

Nathan watched, mesmerized as Eliot's lips closed over his finger. He licked his lips as Eliot pulled the finger out, wet and slick, glistening in the bedroom light.

Eliot grinned and went back to Nathan's cock. He closed his lips over him, tongue stroking the silken skin, lapping the flavor off of him like a lollipop. As Nathan's eyes fluttered closed Eliot took his slick finger and pressed against the tight ring of muscle in Nathan's ass.

Nathan tensed, eyes opening. He swallowed. "Eliot, I've never . . . I don't know . . ."

Eliot took his mouth off Nathan's cock and rubbed his cheek against it. "I want to be inside you when you come. I want to feel you clench around me." He kissed the head of Nate's cock, licking off a bead of precum. "I'm going to make you feel good, Nate. I'm going to take care of you."

Nathan looked into the other man's eyes and swallowed, seeing the need there, the hunger that caused his eyes to burn bluer. He nodded his head and watched as Eliot put the finger back in his mouth, rewetting it.

Eliot went back to Nathan's cock, tongue probing the slit. "Just relax for me." He closed his mouth over Nathan and pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He sucked harder at the feel of Nathan hot and tight around his index finger.

Nathan shifted, trying to get used to the feeling. He felt Eliot start to move the finger back and forth, felt him crook the finger and stars burst behind his eyes. He gasped, arching off the bed.

Eliot growled as he slid his mouth lower on Nathan's cock, keeping the vibration going. He continued to work the finger back and forth. Nate was so tight and hot it was all he could do not to add more fingers before he was ready. He wanted to plunge into his depths. The fact that Nathan was a virgin . . . that no one had ever done what he was about to do . . .

Eliot moaned and worked another finger in, unable to wait any longer.

Nathan panted arching against the intrusion into his body. Eliot's mouth hot and wet around his dick and his nimble fingers up his ass were causing lines of fire to lick from ass to cock, tracing up into his stomach. He felt Eliot spread his fingers, pushing against the muscle of his ass and he whimpered. Suddenly the other man was gone and he felt the loss of his presence like a limb had been severed. "Don't . . ."

Eliot came up his body, settling his blue jeaned hips between Nathan's naked thighs, rubbing just a tiny bit while kissing, thrusting his tongue in. "It's okay. I'm right here. Let me get undressed."

He pulled away again, quickly stripping out of his clothes. He took a moment to rake Nathan with his eyes. He was beautiful, body shuddering, cock full and red as it bounced against his stomach. A flush had stolen over his body, chasing away some of his whiskey paleness. Eliot stood, naked, digging out a condom from his wallet and lube from his jeans pocket.

Nathan laid there, eyes taking in the naked man. He couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe he was about to be fucked by Eliot Spencer. But his body was aching for it, the man was beautiful, and he needed him. If only for tonight he needed him.

When he first caught sight of Eliot's erection, full and hard, his stomach tightened. He was big, not just long, but wide. He swallowed. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be content until the man was inside him.

Eliot crawled back onto the bed, cock bobbing with the movement and leaned between Nathan's legs, rubbing his erection against Nathan and kissing him, tongue thrusting as far into the man's mouth as it would go.

He pushed back up and rolled the condom on and lubed himself up good. "I'm going to be gentle, Nate. I want you to enjoy this. Just lay back and let me do the work."

Nathan swallowed. "Do I need to be on my stomach."

Eliot smiled and grabbed a couple pillows. "Here, lift your hips." He slid the pillows the under Nathan's hips, placing his feet wide to the side of each pillow. "No, darlin', I want to be able to watch your face as I ride you."

Eliot pressed his index finger back in, throwing his head back and making sure Nathan was loose enough. With his thumb he massaged the area between his ass and balls and was gratified to hear Nathan moan.

Eliot pulled his finger out and placed the head of his cock against Nathan's hole. "Take a deep breath for me, darlin', and then blow it out."

Eliot waited until Nathan was blowing the breath out before he started pushed against the tight ring of muscle. He felt his head slip in and had to swallow, grasping Nathan's hips and controlling the urge to just sink all the way home.

When Nathan felt Eliot press into him he stopped breathing, thighs trembling. It hurt.

Eliot ran a soothing hand down Nathan's thigh and worked his flagging erection. "It's okay, darlin' give it a minute. Take some deep breaths for me." He waited until he felt Nathan start to relax under his hand and he pulled out until just the very tip was inside. This time when he pushed he went further in, gritting his teeth. "Christ, Nate, fuck. You're tight." He stopped, taking some deep breaths of his own.

Nathan had his eyes clenched shut, the burning in his ass was painful and it was his body's automatic reaction to try and expel it.

Eliot felt the muscles around his cock tighten down and he ran soothing hands over Nate's thighs and stomach. "Breathe, don't fight me on this, Nate. Try and relax. You're doing so good."

Once Nathan was settled down again he took a deep breath and pushed the rest of the way in. He stopped, breathing hard, but eyes open and trained on Nathan's face. The other man's face was tense, teeth clenched. "Remember, deep breaths, darlin'. We're there. I'm all the way in. Just relax and try not to tighten up on me."

Nathan lay there and listened to Eliot's soothing voice, country drawl like honey, soft and smoky. His ass was throbbing and he could feel the muscles quivering, could feel himself quivering. He was so full. He'd never felt anything like it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, concentrated on Eliot's soothing voice.

Eliot watched as Nathan fought to relax. He tried to stay still until the man got used to him, but Nathan was so tight and hot, his muscles were clamping down around him and his control just wasn't that good. He couldn't keep his hips from undulating in little movements back and forth, just the tiniest bit. Couldn't help the natural rhythm that wanted to take over his body.

Eventually he felt Nate start to relax under him and he leaned forward, dropping kisses on the other man's lips and eyes. "That's it. Just relax. I'm going to move now."

Eliot drew out, just the smallest bit and Nathan gasped, coming off the bed.

The feeling of Eliot drawing out of him was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was pleasure and it was pain and he wanted more.

Eliot pushed back in and then pulled out again, a little more this time. Beneath him Nathan writhed on the bed, mouth open and a keening moan issuing from within. "Do you need me stop, Nate?"

Nathan reached up and grabbed a hold of the headboard. "No. Eliot, God, Eliot, please. Don't stop." Eliot twisted his hips as he pulled out and Nathan's world exploded again. "Oh, fuck, Eliot, don't you fucking stop."

Eliot grinned and started moving a little faster, making sure to twist so he'd hit Nathan's prostate on the upstroke. He could feel himself start to lose control, could feel the rhythm start to overwhelm him and before he knew it Nathan was rising up to meet each thrust. Eliot growled deep in his throat and slammed in, Nathan gasping and crying out beneath him.

His balls were smacking against Nathan's ass and the sound added to the slick sounds of his dick pounding into Nathan's hole. He looked down, watching as his body moved in and out of Nathan, watched as Nathan's hole opened to accept him. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. Nathan Ford was pinned underneath him, clamping down around him, twitching and moaning.

Eliot reached down and grabbed Nathan's cock, stroking along with his pounding thrusts. "Come on, darlin'" he gritted his teeth, growling it out. "Come for me, Nate. Fucking come for me."

Nathan was gasping, everything was on the knife's edge of pain but he'd never felt himself building up like this, never been touched and stroked so deeply. The pressure became too intense and he cried out, hands flying to Eliot's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as his world burst into an explosion of color so intense he lost track of what was happening.

When Nathan dug his nails in, raking them down his arms, Eliot leaned forward and bit him on the shoulder. A second later he felt Nathan's release, cum shooting in thick hot strands against his stomach. He felt himself go a minute later and he pounded into Nathan, causing the bed to thump against the wall, causing Nathan to cry out again.

When he was spent he collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, shoulders burning where Nate had marked him. The scent of them filled the air and Eliot slid out of Nathan gently, glad to see that there wasn't much blood. He tied the condom off and threw it in the wastebasket before grabbing a Kleenex and wiping both of them off.

He looked down at Nathan, worried about the other man's silence. "Are you okay?"

Nathan swallowed and nodded his head. "I can't feel the rest of my body yet."

Eliot chuckled and curled against Nathan's back, tucking the taller man up against him. He'd just fucked Nathan Ford. And he knew his life would never be the same.

*The End*


End file.
